Payments for products and services are often completed using credit cards, debit cards, checks or other payment accounts. A user having more than one payment account may choose a particular payment account for initiating a payment based on a variety of factors, including convenience, an available cash balance, an available credit balance, a user reward or offer associated with the payment account, and so on. However, the user may be unable to quickly and efficiently weigh each of the factors involved in choosing a payment account for payment, particularly in real-time. Thus, the user may be unaware of a better offer or reward until after the payment has been made.
Further, the user of the payment accounts often carries some type of mobile handheld electronic device, such as a cellular phone, smart phone, mobile handheld wireless e-mail device, personal digital assistant, or portable gaming device. The mobile device can be used to access payment account information and receive various communications from an associated financial institution. However, the information provided to the user of the mobile device may not be to sufficient to enable the user to select, in real time, the most beneficial payment account for making a payment.